Redemption
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: AU. What happens when Anakin kills Palpatine alot earlier than expected? Does everyone forgive, or hold a grudge? Will the team of Kenobi and Skywalker come together? And what about the twins?
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

Summary—Anakin Destroys Palpatine and wants redemption. Not everyone is willing to give it to him. Takes place right after RotS.

**********************************************************************

I stare down at the form beneath me. The form wanted forgiveness, but I was not ready to do so.

"You have betrayed us," I murmur. "You killed many to save one. Yet that one is not here. You broke her heart…and you broke mine."

The form just looked up, sadness and shame in his intense blue eyes. "Please….Master" was all he said.

I sigh sad sigh. "Why, Anakin? Why betray us? Why ask for forgiveness after what you did?"

Anakin looks at me, determination in his eyes. "I killed him," he said, anger creeping in. He controlled it before continuing. "When he gave me new prothstectics, I asked him where Pa -Padme was."

His eyes grew sad and distant. Tears came peeking through. He blinked rapidly, struggling to keep them at bay. "When he told me I killed him, I got angry. So I killed him." His tears came faster now. "I miss her," he whispered.

I waited until he got some control before I questioned him more. "Do you think you earn forgiveness by killing him? Especially by giving into your anger" I demand, voice rising.

Anakin shook his head. "Of course not. I will pay for my actions however you may choose." He hesitates. "Just…can you tell me if my child is okay, or if he perished with my wife? Please….."

I look at him closely. I wonder if I should tell. I know I shouldn't, but I don't have the heart to break his anymore.

"Yes. Your children live."

As soon as I say this, Anakin jumps up and hugs me. "Thank you, Master!" he shouts.

I laugh softly. "Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything."

Anakin shakes his head in disagreement. "But you have. You told me, and I'm glad." He looks at me sharply. "You said children."

I nod, hiding a smile. "Yes."

His eyes widen in shock, and then I am crushed again. "Oh, that's wonderful!" he shouts. I agree with him.

We smile at each other, like old days. Before everything changed. We quickly somber though, wondering what the heck we were going to do now. I sigh. Must we always be on the move?

"What are we going to do now?" Anakin asks shyly.

I shake my head in frustration. "I do not know. I wish I did, though."

He laughs. "Why? Don't you like things the way they are?"

I look at him sharply. Is he joking? His eyes are dancing merrily. I chuckle. Apparently, that is a yes.

He pretends to look shocked. "What?"

"Never mind." I look at him closely. "Would you like to see him?"

He brightens up, eyes brimming with tears. He nods. "Yes."

I beckon for him follow, and head off. We trek in silence, contentedly. When we reach the Lars homestead, Owen comes out, shocked. "But-you….I thought…." he stammers, starring at Anakin.

"Hello," Anakin says quietly. "Can I see my son? Please?"

Owen stares at us in shock. "Luke's your son? I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have children?" Owen shakes his head. "What am I saying? The Jedi don't even exsit anymore." Anakin cringes, but Owen doesn't notice. "Come."

We trudge inside, Owen calling for his wife, Beru. She appears with Luke, close to her. "Beru," Owen says gently, "Luke's' father is here."

Beru looks at Anakin, then at Luke, and back again. She walks forward, and gently hands Luke over to him. Anakin takes him, looking at him with pride. Luke looks back, gurgling contently. The rest of us are starring at them in amazement. The couple, because it's a happy site. Me, because the Force is growing stronger, and stronger. The two have a strong connection, that much is clear. But how? I've never known for someone to have this strong of a connection. But then, I've never known for a Jedi to have children.

"Are you going to take him with you?" Beru asks.

Anakin looks at me with pleading eyes. I inwardly sigh. I would love for him to take Luke, but now is not the time. Not yet. I don't know if he could handle it. "No," I say slowly. "I'm sorry Anakin. But no."


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N-I apologize for the update being so late, but I promise that it will not happen again. _

_Disclaimer—I own nothing!! This goes for the rest of the story._

* * *

Anakin was a picture of calm, his presence supporting it. He hands Luke to Beru, and calmly walks out. But as soon as he is outside the door, his presence turns from calm to frustration and anger. I race after him, preparing for what I might see. I look for him with the Force while my eyes get adjusted to the dark.

I see him, finally. He is kneeling in front of a headstone. I walk over to him, not knowing what to say. So I kneel next to him, not saying anything.

Anakin sighs. "Why is it so hard?" He looks at me, eyes turning a dangerous shade of gold. "I finally get it down to almost nothing. But then something happens. And then it comes back. I try. But no matter what I do, it comes back. _Every single kriffing time!_"

His eyes turn back to the blue I have always known. He collapses on the ground, and sobs. "Help me, please! I promised her! Please!"

I hesitate, unsure of what to do. I sit on the ground, and grab him, forcing him up. "Anakin…Anakin." He looks away. I grab his face, forcing it toward mine. His face is shiny with tears. "Anakin…Ani…look at me."

He finally does. "I promised her…" he whispers.

I look at him with sympathy. "Your mother."

He nods weakly.

"What did you promise her?" I ask gently.

"I…I promised that I would never touch the dark side again."

"Again!" I exclaim in shock.

He nods again, tears gone, with the exception of a few. "I killed them," he mumbles. "When I went to her, she was practically dead. I couldn't save her, so I killed all the raiders. I felt so powerful at that time. But when I got back here, I regretted it. So I promised her that I wouldn't ever do anything like that again."

"But what does this have to do with Luke?" I ask.

"He can help," he replies. "He makes me feel…calm."

I nod slowly, understanding. But I still think we should keep him here. We don't know what we're going to do anyway. And Anakin can't always rely on Luke to keep him calm; he has to learn to do so on his own. I tell this to him.

"So what are we going to do?" he asks.

"We will contact Master Yoda, and see what he says. And I will teach you to control your emotions."

"And Luke?" he asks shyly.

I ponder this, thinking carefully. "Luke…will stay here. Once your emotions are controlled enough, we will come back for him." I place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N—I apologize for me not being clearer. Anakin did not burst into flames, so he is not in the suit. He only has prostetics. _

* * *

"When are you going to tell me about my other child?"

I look over at Anakin. We contacted Yoda only a day ago, and he should be arriving soon. Anakin had kept pestering me about his other child, Leia. But I was reluctant to do so. He already knew where one child is, and I don't want to risk him seeing another. Besides that, Leia is stronger in the Force, and Anakin might do something rash, using her powers for evil instead of good.

"When ever Master Yoda says it's time," I say immpassively.

He grunts, preparing to argue more, but seems to realize his promise he made shotly after we left the Lars; as his master, he will listen to everything I say.

_Though not really a master, _I think. Masters trust their padawans. I don't think I can, not after what he did. I will help him, yes. Teach him, yes. Even treat him as a friend. But trust him? Not for a long time. Not until he turly proves to me, and himself, that he is truly good.

"Look." Anakin points to a small smuggerls ship. The Force is coming in large waves out of there. Yoda. The ship lands in the closest port, expertly. We walk up, Anakin a few steps behind. Yoda slowly wobbles out, a small boy behind him. The boy has short brown hair, and brown eyes. He looks to be about 10. But this doesn't faze me, Anakin was a great pilot when he was the boys age too.

Anakin walks up to Yoda, looking him in the eyes. Yoda looks back, unblinking. Anakin kneels down, bowing his head in total respect. "Forgive me, Master. I have wronged, and wish to right it," Anakin says, not looking up.

Yoda sighs, "The darkside, I still sense in you."

"Yes, Master," he replies, still not looking up.

"Wish to redeem yourself. Eaily done, that is not." Anakin starts to interupt, but Yoda quickly continues, "Said I did, that no one can return from the dark. Maybe wrong I am. Maybe not." Yoda stares at Anakin hard. "Disprove me, you must. Your goal that is." Yoda beckons to the boy who is still standing on the ramp. "Talk more on this later we will.

"Han Solo, this is Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda says, pointing to each one in turn. "Jedi they are." Anakin, now standing, starts to protest, but I silence him with a sharp glance. He may not be a Jedi fully, but he shall learn once again. I bow to Han in greeting, Anakin follows my idea.

Han shyly looks down, probably not used to treated kindly. Yoda continues, "Han wishes to start a new life. Once a smuggeler he was. Now wishing to help us. Need a family he does. Hopes to look for one while he helps. But first, "Yoda looks at me, "he needs a temporary family."

I know what Yoda wants me to do. But I'm a little heisatent. I've never really raised a boy. Oh, who am I kidding. I raised Anakin, didn't I? But look what happened. He falls to the darkside. _But he's not a Jedi. _I smile at the thought. "Han, you can come with me."

The boy smiles, and nods. "Can we eat something? I'm starving."

I almost laugh. The boy sounds just like Anakin. _No, not Anakin. Not truly Anakin. _"Yeah, we can go to my home."

Anakin snorts at the word 'home'. I shot him a look. "What?" He smirks. "You know it's true." I sigh, and beckon to Han, "Follow me."

* * *

With Han eating and to amuse himself for a while, Yoda leads Anakin and I outside.

"Master Yoda, my Master says that I must ask you-" Aanakin starts to say, but Yoda stops him, holding up a hand.

"Wish to see your other child, do you?" Anakin nods. "First, I wish to here what happened after you rescued Palpatine. How seduced you, did he? How felt you? Everything."

Anakin complied, and I finaly hear everything. I listen in shocked. He says that he never wanted to _really_ do all he did, he just wanted to save Padme. He also says, reluctantly, that the darkside felt wonderful. He described our battle from his perspective. It is quite interestig. He told how the Chancelor took him back to Coruscant to get new prothstetics. He continues to how he followed his insticts and came here, to Tattoine.

Yoda stayed silent, probably contemplating all that was said. Finally he spoke. "Understand how you did what you did. Understand why, too. Now only you need to redeem yourself."

Anakin nodded. "But-"

"You other child, Leia is. With the Organas in Alderaan, she is. Wish to get her, you do?" Yoda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin heiasatated. "Yes, but I understand that I can't. Not yet." Anakin gestures to me. "My master told me this when I asked about Luke. I only wish to know where she is, and if she is safe. You answered my questions." Anakin bows his head quickly. "Thank you."

Yoda nods, approvingly. "Welcome, you are." His eyes sparkle with some unknown glee. "Now, travel to Coruscant we will, and hope to reestablish the Republic and Jedi Order."

"But Master, the clones are still at large, and Order 66 has to be deactivated. Otherwise, we'll be attacked. And we won't be able to establish the Order with clones running around."

"So we have to go Kamino then. It's only place to do so," I say.

"Very well then. Tommorow we will leave. And pick up any stray Jedi, too." Yoda hobbles off back to my home, content flowing around him.

"What's he so happy about, Master?"

I shrug. "I can't say. Only that he has some tricks up his sleeve."

Anakin grins. "Surprised."

I smile back. "Not really."

* * *

_A.N—Please review! I know you guys are out there. _

_Also, things get very intersting from here. And no, I will not tell you anymore than that._

_Review!_


End file.
